Changing the world
by nanoux
Summary: Aléna Gilbert and the twin sister of Elena and Jeremy's older sister. Overnight she finds herself in a world where vampires, witches, double exist. How she will come out about his new life? Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aléna reached out and slammed her hand down on her shrilling alarm clock , she opens his eyes but she closes them because of sunbeams. She still forgets to close his curtains , she gets up of his bed.

She goes into her bathroom , she turns the faucet of the shower , holds out his hand to feel the water it if is hot enough , she feels that it is rather warm. She removes her clothes and enters into the shower cubicle.

Aléna tilts his head behind , she passes the two hands on his face. Today , it's the firts day of the school year , she does not want to go there. Support, the looks of pity of others , their looks which quite means. Aléna closes the faucet , dries itself and surrounds itself the towel around of her body.

"Aléna " says his brother by banging against the door " hurry up , you're not alone"

Aléna raises her eyes to the sky and opens the door.

"Oh my God " says Jérémy by putting her hand on his eyes " I says of you hurry and not see my sister naked "

"I'm not naked , Jérémy " said Aléna by opening the door of his bedroom

She goes to her chest of drawers , she goes out a underpants and a bra white , she slip on them and goes to her wardrobe. She dressed of a pair of shorts black and an tank top grey , she puts black ballet shoes a pair . She goes into his bedroom. Her sister , Eléna brushes her hair in front of the mirror.

"Hi , you is well ? " says Eléna by looking in the mirror her sister putting her towel into the clothes hamper

"Yes and you ? " says Aléna by putting itself next to Eléna

"Yes , why Jérémy screaming ? " said Eléna turning and relies on the piece of furniture of the bathroom , she looks Aléna get a ponytail

"Because I am go out of the bathroom in towel, you still written in your diary ? "

"Yes , you are ready for the first school day ? "

"Let me think ... no . Get off ! " says Aléna by taking the hand of Eléna and get off

They find them aunt Jenna , run almost everywhere in the kitchen. She seems almost exceeded by the first school day.

"Jenna , you ok ? " says Aléna getting a cup of coffee , but before she takes mouthful of her coffee , Eléna takes him its cup " Eléna "

"Yes , yes I'm fine , do not worry Aléna. It's just that I am a little exceeded "says Jenna by looking his niece

"Jenna , takes this cup of coffee , sit down and breathes "says Aléna by holding out a cup of coffee

"Thank you , Aléna " thanked Jenna by taking the cup

Jérémy goes into the kitchen , he goes toward the cafetiere. He served a cup of coffee , but Aléna takes him hands.

"Aléna "

"You can served again a cup , Jérémy " says Aléna by sitting down on a chair

"You want of money for the noon ? " says Jenna

"Non , not for me " says Aléna by putting his cup in the sink

"Not for me , not either " says Eléna by passing his cup has Aléna for puts her in the sink , she looks Jérémy takes the money and sit down on the chair

"Don't you have a big presentation today? " asks Aléna by frowning

"If , I have to return him..."said Jenna looking at his watch attached on his right wrist " now , I am lateness. Has Tonight " she says by taking fast his affairs and going out fast of the house

Aléna et Eléna turn toward Jérémy , this one raise the head and frowns by seeing that his sisters looks at him.

"You is well ? " asked Eléna

"Do not begin , Eléna " he says by leaving of the kitchen

Aléna sighs , she takes the cup where it left him on the table. She puts it in the sink , she takes his bag at the same time as Eléna. They go out and rise in the car of Bonnie.

"Hey , girls you are well ? " asked Bonnie

"Yes and you , Bonnie ? " asked Eléna by putting his seat belt same time that Aléna

" Yes , I have spoken with my grandmother this morning and obviously I shall be medium. I said myself that she is crazy and that would be so much as long as we send him in a asylum , the poor woman ! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands " says Bonnie , she sighs when she sees that Eléna,do not listen to it

"Eléna " called Aléna but this one does not answer

"Eléna , comes back to earth " screams Bonnie by startled by the twins

"I did not listen , sorry... You said ? " says Eléna by giving him a smile saddened

"She's medium , and you Bonnie do not begin again to shout like that " says Aléna by sighing

"Predict a thing on me and Aléna " proposed Eléna

"I predict you ..."says Bonnie , a bird crashes on the windscreen what makes shouted the girls , Bonnie press on the brake , the car made a long skid before to stop dead

"Oh my God , you ok girls ? " asked Bonnie by turning around toward the twins

"Yes , Bonnie and you ? Eléna ? " asked Aléna after started again a normal heart rate

"Yes,yes" says Bonnie by turning towards Eléna

"Yes,I'm fine" says Eléna after a few minutes of silence

"You is sure ?" asked Aléna by looking at her fixedly

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life "

"I predict you that this year you go to be sadness and the pain are behind you " says Bonnie by restarting the car

* * *

Aléna puts her books of the courses which she does not have now , she closes her school locker . She jump when she feels a hand on her right shoulder , she turns and release a sigh when she sees that it's Tyler , her best friend and ex boyfriend , he is any more really her best friend since the death of his parents , they do not really speak.

"Tyler , you frightened me " she says by putting the hand on her heart

"Sorry , you are ok ? " he says by smiling

"I'm fine , so this year the same that last year ? "

"What you wants to say there , Al ? " he says by smiling even if he knew about what she spoken

"Girls , you go sleep from right to left . To be always the stud of the ladies and be always the best that the others "

"Jealous ? And I am best that the others , Al "

"No , I am not jealous of them "

"It means everything," he said as he approached, he put his hands around her waist and began to tickle her making her laugh.

"Ty...stop...pl...plea...please " she says between two laughter

"All right , your view Caroline ?"

"No , why ? "

"She was looking of you and also looking Elena. I shall go to hide , I give you this piece of advice like that. "

"Tyler " she exclaims by giving a pat onto the arm , he laughs

"Aléna " shout a familiar voice

Tyler smiles to Aléna before leaving , Al releases a small laughter before turning towards Caroline who runs towards embraces Aléna.

"You are well ?" asks Caroline

"I'm fine , Caroline " she says by looking his younger brother go into men's room

"You is sure ? " says Caroline worried for the young girl

"Yes , yes , Caroline. I am sorry , but I have to leave you , I have to make something " says Aléna by going into men's room

She opens the door , she goes towards to the bottom where she finds Jérémy back to her to put something in her pocket

"Jérémy " she says slowly by approaching him , Jérémy turns by jumping

"Aléna it is not what you believe" he starts panicking a little

"Really , Jérémy ? Already collapse for the first day of classe " says Aléna by taking the face in her hands , she sees that her eyes are dilated

"I took nothing , Aléna , I swear you " he says

"Do not swear me , Jérémy " says Aléna by beginning to dig into the pockets of Jérémy " where thou hiding ? "

"You need to chill yourself, all right?" says Jérémy trying to escape her sister

"Chill myself? Serious ? Man , too cool "

"I didn't order you receive , you are not dad or mom. I tell you that I have nothing on me. You're crazy or anything ? " he asked, trying to leave but Aléna grabs her by the arm and plate on the wall.

"Wait till you see me mad with anger, 's true, I'm not mom or I know they do not want to see you like just one thing Jeremy, I've ruined the peace throughout the summer but this is finish ! I'm not watching my brother do nothing to destroy " she said, tightening his grip on the arm of Jeremy as he again tries again to leave.

"No, you know what? Forget it, do not you go ahead genes not continue like this. But know that I either I'm not going to bother. I ruin your plans whenever I can. Jeremy, I know you're not that guy. Where is the little boy who put flour in my hair dryer? Or put glue on the hair brush Elena? Him , he is our brother, but he who is before me is not our brother. Forget this guy silly, you're better than that. " Aléna said giving her a kiss on the forehead and go out of the bathroom at the same time that the ringing sounds.

She sighed to herself, she has history with Mr. Tanner first hour, his greatest misfortune.

* * *

Aléna opens the door, she puts the keys in the bowl on the small piece of furniture in the hall. She enters the kitchen, she puts her bag on the kitchen table. She uses a glass of water, she puts it on the table. She goes into her bedroom, she takes her sketchbook , she also takes her pencil case. She goes down, she sits down on a chair, she takes a sip of water. She begins to make a new sketch on a new style of clothing.

Aléna takes a look at the clock, she sighs, she just finished her new sketch. She finished her sketches in twenty minutes. She stands up and puts his glass in the sink at the same time the door opens.

"Hi" said Elena putting his jacket on the chair, she sees the notebook sketches to his sister

"You were or Elena?" Asks Aléna turns and leans on the sink

"I was at the cemetery. You made a new sketch?"

"Yes, it is a simple trick. I do not have much inspiration." Said Aléna by smiling

"This is the first sketch since the death of mom and dad," says Elena sitting

"Change the subject," said Aléna sitting on a chair in front of Elena

"Bonnie, we propose that joins the Grill tonight," she said, smiling

"Okay, I'm in my bedroom," said Aléna taking her business bag.

She puts her affairs on her chest of drawers, she sits on his desk chair and begins to do his homework for tomorrow.

* * *

Aléna to change clothes, she is now dresses a slim with a white T-shirt with a tiger head above and white took off her horse-tail compared to his sister, Aléna have got curly hair. There's just it changes or if it looks like two drops of water. She takes his black jacket and go down . Elena turns her head and smiled Aléna.

"You can go, Elena," said Alena by smiling

"Okay , Jenna we're going to Grill to join Bonnie " shout Elena

"Okay, have fun." Jenna shouted "Wait ... Do not return later, tomorrow you course"

"No worries, Jenna, good evening," says Aléna opened the door to see the new behind the door "Elena, I think this is for you"

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Asks Elena before hearing his sister cough "Stefan, this is my twin sister Aléna. Alena I present to you Stefan."

"Hi" said Alena shaking hands of Stefan

"Nice to meet you" he said smiling

Aléna him smiles, she enters the room. She jumps when she sees Jenna behind the wall to listen to the conversation between Elena and Stefan. Jenna smiles shyly.

"What are you doing?" whispers Aléna

"Hush" said Jenna "You'll get us out, who is it?"

"The new it's Stefan. Why?"

"As far as I can see, he looks at Elena and interest by the same for her. Given the smile she has on her face now, it's been that I have not seen," she said

"Aléna, we go" said Elena

Aléna smiled Jenna and joined Elena in his car , Stefan next to Eléna. Aléna frowns, she wondered why he was there.

"Um ... I proposed to Stefan, coming with us, so he could meet Bonnie" Elena said shyly

"Oh, okay." Said Alena riding in the car

"It is sure that its not mind?" Asks Stefan to Elena gently

"Yes, where else she would have told me," said Elena

* * *

Alena, Elena and Stefan enters the Grill. Aléna sees Matt say something to Bonnie, she sees it towards them. He stops in front of Stefan and holds out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Matt, nice to meet you" he said

"Hi" said Stefan shaking his hand "Nice to meet you too"

Aléna goes to the bar, she saw John move towards it.

"Hi, Aléna, I use it as usual?" He asks

"Hi John, yeah as usual," she said

John serves him a glass of Coke and it ristration, Aléna outing and handed him a ticket. She takes her glass and sits on a chair next to Bonnie. Elena takes a sip of coca Aléna.

"So, you were born here?" Asks Caroline excited

"Yes, but I have moved when I was younger," he said with a smile

"The curious and return, one wonders why" whispers Aléna, Bonnie laughs when hearing his sentence "Parents?"

"They died," he said looking Elena

"I'm sorry. Brothers and sisters?" She said, smiling at him sadly

"I do not talk," he said, dodging the question "I live with my uncle"

"Stefan, since you're new here, you do not know that a party tomorrow," said Caroline, smiling happily and excited

"Yeah but it's a party" said Bonnie

"I'll go," said Alena rising

"Already?" Asks Bonnie

"Yes, I'm tired. Good evening and tomorrow. "She said

"See you tomorrow" all say

"Elena, do not come late," said Alena starting Grill

* * *

Aléna goes up the stairs, past the living room. But stops before he heard someone crying. She approaches the couch, she sees Jeremy sitting on the couch, crying holding a photo of their parents caught Jeremy's birthday a year ago.

"Jeremy," says Alena, sitting next to him and hugs him "Calm down baby"

"I could not say goodbye, Aléna ," he said shaking his sister "I hurt, Aléna"

"Hush, my darling, I promise you we'll get through it. I promise you will not suffer anymore."

"You promises me, Al?"

"I promise you, Jeremy" Alena said softly, smiling at him

Jeremy gets into his bedroom after wished goodnight, she turned off the light of living room Aléna . She gets into her bedroom, she takes his pajamas. She goes into the bathroom, she takes off her clothes she puts it in the clothes hamper. She puts her pajamas, she turned off the light. She lies in bed and turned off the light of the bedside lamp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aléna cursed himself for forgetting to close the curtains, she rises from her bed with difficulty. She opens the drawer of his dresser, selects a set of purple underwear. She enters the bathroom, she pose her underwear on the piece of furniture.

She turns the faucet , she catches a elastic to be made a bun for her hair not wet. She puts water in his hands and throws it on his face to refresh. She grabs a towel and wipes with. She takes off her pajamas and puts her underwear.

"Hi" said Elena by entering the bathroom

"Good Morning , slept well ? " asks Aléna by takes its elastic

"Yes, and you?" Elena said " when I came back yesterday evening , you were asleep already, I did not want you wake up"

"Yes , I consoled Jeremy and after I sent him to bed and I followed a few minutes later "

"Why your console, Jérémy ? There okay?" Elena asked worried about her little brother

"He has difficulty still making the mourning of mom and dad , as we I know. But he blames himself for not telling them goodbye " explains Aléna

"Oh" said Elena

"I'll get dressed," said Alena by leaving of the bathroom

She opens her wardrobe, she puts a black skinny jeans with holes on the knees and puts a tank top off a little transparent beige and puts of shoes platforms with heels of color beige.

She closes her wardrobe, she puts in front of its hairdresser, takes his hairbrush and brush his hair. She makes a braid on the side. Aléna grabs his bag at the same time she passes for to go down in the kitchen. She serves two cups of coffee, she gives a cup when Eléna going into the kitchen.

"Thanks" said Elena

"You're welcome, you know where they are our dear family?" asks Aléna

"No, but Jenna must be at work"

"Yes, I thought about it for Jenna but Jeremy?"

"Um ... good question"

"I hope that he does not make stupidity, but there one does not have time to seek it one must go in progress before we are late" said Aléna

"We have court history with Mr. Tanner"

"One more argument for not to be late" said Alena by closing the door

The binoculars got into the car of Bonnie, they smile to Bonnie.

"You should already stop talking at the same time but also do the same things" said Bonnie

"Hello Bonnie , one is well and yes one slept well " answers Aléna

"Hello Aléna , you is well ? " asks Bonnie

"I'm fine , I'm in a good mood , but it will soon go if you do not starts the car and one will be late for history " began Aléna

"As a history teacher, we have " Elena ends

"You're right , Al and Lean " said Bonnie by starting the car

"We have always right," said Alena by smiling, she wins a look of Bonnie through of the rear-view mirror

"Not always, but the three-quarter"

"Aléna" said Elena with a small smile by seeing the fight of his best friend and her twin sister

"Waits , Eléna I try to do of the telepathy with our witch liked well " said Aléna

"Very funny, Aléna" said Bonnie

"I know " said Aléna while being detached and outgoing of the car after that Bonnie can park in front of the high school

Aléna passes her arms around arms of Bonnie and Elena, they return like that in high school at the same time as the bell rings , the girls releases same time, a sigh of relief. They come into the room and settle at their offices respectively.

"Hello everyone, we will begin," said Mr. Tanner while entering the room "The Battle of Willow Creek marked the end of the civil war who took place here in our own city. How much victims did it have there at the conclusion of the battle? Miss Bennett? "

"Uh, a lot. I do not know the exact number " said Bonnie by praying she does not takes not of remark sarcastic of teacher.

"The charm becomes quickly stupidity miss Bennett. Mr. Donovan do you want to benefit from it to removes you from your image stereotype of young sportsman accomplished ? "

"No sir Tanner it suits me," said Matt by winning a few laughs from people in the room

"Gilbert" said Mr. Tanner

"Which one?" asks Elena and Aléna at the same time

"Aléna" he said with a sly smile

"I don't know , but considering your smile you know" answers Aléna with a smile

"Elena, for sure you will enlighten us with your lights on this major event in our history" said Mr. Tanner by being unaware of Aléna

"No sir, I have no idea" she said uncomfortable

"Last year, for obvious reasons, I was lenient with you the binoculars but today stopped of used that excuse"

"Thank you for your compassion, it warms my heart," said Alena sarcastic

"The casualties totaled 346 killed without counting civilian casualties" said Stefan by dodging a dispute between Aléna and

"That's right sir?" He asks

"Salvatore" Stefan answers

"Salvatore. A report with the first settlers who settled in Mystic Falls?"

"Distant"

"Well, excellent answer if is of course that there were no civilian casualties in this battle"

"In fact there was. Mr. 27 deaths. A group of Confederates burned the church by believing it served weapon cache. They were wrong but losses were heavy. Records founder of the city are the Town Hall if you want to update your data, Mr Tanner "

"Yes, sir, go ahead because normally you have we to learn things true and not false. And then that you occupy your evenings instead of being all alone," says Aléna

"Aléna" Bonnie whispered

"Miss Gilbert? You want to make a turn at the principal ? "

The bell rang, Aléna gives him a smile and packs his affairs and leaves the room along with Bonnie and Elena. Elena gives a nice slap behind the head of Aléna.

"Ouch" said Aléna by looking her sister "why?"

"Why, you dare ask me, it does not say that"

"He, he does not bother to say the death of mom and dad," says Alena by leaving

* * *

Aléna puts her clothes in the clothes hamper, she change of clothes for the party tonight, who it takes places in two hours . She opens her wardrobe, she chooses to wear for tonight a little black skirt and a tank top silk Burberry London, with a round neck and behind there is one back closure. She adds to her outfit, a pair of shoes black platforms with a bow on the front color Griss.

She grabs her curling iron and begins to curl her hair, her sister comes in his room.

"Do you seek what , Elena ? " asks Aléna

"I am looking for my coat khaki" says Elena

"She's hanging with my jackets," says Alena by watching Elena look for in his T-shirts

"Thank you and you have soon finished to you prepare ?" Elena asked, looking at her sister in the mirror "because we have to soon leave "

"Yes" said Alena by posing her curling iron and the unplug

Aléna grabs his jacket from black and drops down to join his sister who was waiting outside the door.

"It's good? Were you done rather beautiful?" asks Elena while laughing

"Very funny" says Alena by giving him a slap on his right shoulder

Aléna gets into his car and Elena gets in the car by writing an SMS on his phone.

"You speak with that?" asks Aléna by starting the car

"Person"

"I love his name, I should call one of my kids like that," said Aléna by annoying his sister

"Stop fucking my mouth" says Elena

"Let me think," said Alena by reflecting for a few seconds, "No, I like to annoy you" she said by parking near the festival

Binoculars goes down and moves toward the drinks alcoholic , Eléna spends a tumbler to his sister and she takes a tumbler for she.

"Aléna , Eléna " calls a voice familiar

"Bonnie" said Elena

"You okay, since we know to leave school?" asks Aléna

"Yes, yes very well and you?"

"Yes " answers Eléna

"I benefit from it that you to be the Bonnie. I will ask my sister, how do you find Stefan?" asks Aléna

"Aléna , there is nothing between him and me," Elena answers by blushing

"You blush, then how do you think?" Bonnie asked curious

"I admit, it is rather nice guy," said Elena

"It's true, it is rather cute but he is not my style" said Alena

"We know you your style is the kind of guy mysterious , bad boys" says Elena and Bonnie while at the same time that makes them smile Aléna

"He has the look of the characters romantic novel," says Bonnie "Speaking of him, where is it ? "

"No idea, I do not know. Yours to tell me, you're the seer"

"Ah it's true. Okay I start, my grandmother told me concentrate yourself a second" explained Bonnie

"Waits" said Alena by picking up a empty beer bottle "that will make a crystal ball," she said handing it in, Bonnie takes but when she touches the hand of Aléna, she sees a crow and fog, she quickly removes his hand.

"What is it?" Elena asked frowning

"It's strange, by touching his hand, I saw a crow" said Bonnie

"A what?" asks Elena and Aléna at the same time

"A crow and fog. Oh no, I'm get drunk, nothing to do with my side medium. I will make a turn " said Bonnie starting

"I think she us lie " says Aléna

"Hi" said Stefan, Aléna turns by seeing the look of Elena and him who launches out

"Hi" answers Elena by putting a lock behind her ear

"I have to start again , huh ? " he asks

"I do not know what you are talking about, but I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. I leave you" said Alena far starting torque

"Aléna" said Caroline by arriving

"Yes, Car '?" asks she

"Why it's always Elena who receives the attention of handsome guys?" asks Caroline

"Because she is not a slut" Aléna whispers to herself "I do not know, sorry Caroline"

Aléna pours himself a drink, she went to take a sip when Caroline takes his glass and drinks it in one gulp.

"Hey" said Alena

"Sorry, I needed it" said Caroline

Aléna sees his brother drunk entered into the woods, she sighs and puts his cup on a tree trunk and she the follows.

"Jeremy? Jérémy?" Aléna shouts behind him "can I know where you will run like that?"

"I do not want to receive lesson of moral , Aléna " he shouted in response

"Waits, Jeremy. Slows down" she said , she stops seeing his brother fall on something "Jeremy?"

"This is Vicky, it's she" he said panicked

"Oh my god, Vicky you hear me?" asks Aléna by putting himself next of his brother "one will carry it and one quickly will take it along , she bleeds with the neck"

Jeremy and she door Vicky to the party, leaving the woods.

"Call a doctor, it's urgent" cries Aléna by lengthening Vicky by ground

"Vicky? What is it?" asks Matt by arriving panicked "call an ambulance!"

"His neck, he bleeds" says Elena while panicking

"Matt passes me a tissue for to stop the bleeding" said Alena

"Hold" said Tyler , passing a tissue

Aléna puts the cloth on the wound in the neck of Vicky and starts to press it to stop the bleeding.

"She loses a lot of blood" says Aléna

"Looks like she is bitten" said Elena by looking the injury

A few minutes later, the ambulance and the police arrived on the scene. Aléna wipes his hands full of blood on a towel that an ambulance has passed. She sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Aléna?" asks Elena by arriving toward her sister

"What there was, Elena?"

"Bonnie, we propose to go to Mystic Grill by awaiting news of Vicky"

"Go ahead, I pass my keys to my car. I'll call Jenna, so she can pick Jeremy and me"

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asks who had arrived

"Yes, Bonnie go" said Aléna by joining his brother

Before sitting down next to him on the bench, she released her phone and dials the phone number of her aunt.

"Hello?" asked Jenna

"Jenna , it's Aléna "

"Aléna, what there is?" asks Jenna a little worried

"You can pick me up and Jérémy please?" asks Aléna

"Sure, you fell down with your car?"

"No, that Elena which there. I'll explain when you come to pick us up at the party"

"I'm coming, I hurry," said Jenna hanging

Alena sitted on the bench to next to his little brother, she gently places her hand on his shoulder that made him turn his head.

"Hey" she said softly "Jeremy, tell me please"

"Why ? "

"Why ? What ? "

"Why she ? "

"I do not know Jeremy, but you must be strong," says Alena, she receives no response "I warned Jenna, she will not types in uniform, I remind you that it is the police. Gradually people have tired of trying to understand what you did. they get foutront simply, they will remember more than you lost your parents because they have to manage their own lives and like the others it must evolve, move on "

"Aléna, shit open your eyes. Thee, Elena and me has not changed. Earlier I saw Elena still write in his diary in the cemetery and you're always behind you watching us you act as if nothing has happened "he shouted

"Jeremy, Mom and Dad would not like to see you like this," said Alena rising seeing Jenna's car "returned"

* * *

Aléna is made one horse-tail, she had just put his pyjamas. She descends in the kitchen, where his aunt was waiting.

"Aléna, I just learned for Vicky. You okay?" She asks

"Why do not I go wrong?" Aléna asked in a small voice

"Aléna, stop to show your feelings, I know you want to show everyone that you are a strong person," said Jenna by seeing his niece run into his arms, she tightens her grip on her "Aléna, hush quiet you "

"I was afraid, Aléna. Imagine that it was not Vicky but Jérémy , he was also in the woods"

"It's not him, Aléna. It is safe in the house, he will always be there," said Jenna by reassuring her niece

Jeremy sitting on the stairs, he has just heard the whole conversation between her older sister and aunt. He wipes a tear and quickly rises to his room.

"I'm going to bed" said Aléna by removing the arms of Jenna

"Okay, good night" said Jenna

"Good night" said Alena by going out of the kitchen

Aléna enters into her room, she lies down on her bed. She closes her eyes, hoping to fall asleep quickly, she feels an arm around her waist. She recognizes the smell of Elena.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly

"I wanted to sleep with you"

"Okay, good night" says Alena, closing his eyes

"Good night" said Elena, by closing also his eyes


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Aléna" said Eléna by shaking Aléna doucement

"What do you want to Eléna ? " asked Aléna asleep

"It's time to get up" said Elena rising

"Already?"

"Yes, get up"

"You has news about Vicky ? " asked Aléna rising

"No, when I have I'll tell you" said Elena

Aléna her smile, she enters the bathroom. She locks the door so that nobody enters same time she takes a shower. She takes off her pyjamas and enters into the shower.

She sighs by putting his head back, she passes her hands over her face and sighs. She hopes that Vicky is by improvement, because given the amount of blood she lost last night, scared him.

Aléna closes the tap, she grabs a pink towel she puts around her body. She takes another but shorter to dry her hair. She throws the towel in the clothes hamper , she gets out of the bathroom and enters into her room.

She opens the drawer of her dresser, she takes a pink thong with pink lace and takes pink bra and black lace also, since it is a set of Victoria's Secret.

She opens her wardrobe, she puts on a light blue skinny jeans, a T-shirt with short sleeves with a gray owl and she puts on a pair of ballerinas. Aléna connects her blow dryer and dries them.

Today , she too lazy to curly her hair or smooth them. She grabs a random elastic and made a bun. She leaves her room , without do on purpose she pushes in his sister.

"Sorry Eléna " says Aléna

"It does not matter , why your hair are tied in a bun strange ? " asked Eléna down the stairs with Aléna

"Today, I do not want to smooth or curly or make a hairstyle" explained Aléna by entering the kitchen "Wait, I fell asleep last night but I woke up half an hour later but you were not there. You is repartee in your room? "

"Uh..." said Eléna blushing slightly

"Eléna " says Aléna

"Stefan is come at home last night, we spent our evening talking in my room"

"You have not slept together?" asked Aléna protective towards Elena

"No, no" said Elena hurriedly

"Girls" said Aunt Jenna walked into the kitchen, very well dressed

"Yes?" they ask

"Do I look adult?" Asked Aunt Jenna by turning on itself

"It depends on where you will go" said Elena by serving a cup of coffee while Alena is sitting on the table eating an apple

"I have to go to meeting parent-teacher Jeremy's . Hair in the air or top?" Asked Jenna and frowns by seeing Aléna "Aléna, why your hair is styled like that?"

"What you all with my hair, I did not want to coiffers me this morning" Aléna explained her aunt

"Sexy stewardess" Elena said looking at her aunt put her hair in the air , Jenna lowers

" Boozy" said Alena out of the kitchen and returned a few minutes with a hair straightener

She is sitting on a chair Aunt Jenna, she connects her straightener and takes his hairbrush and starts brushing hair of Jenna.

"What are you doing?" asked Elena

"I help my aunt make a good impression in front of the professor Jeremy" said Aléna looking her sister smile

"You look a good mood today" Jenna noticed

"For once, I feel good., So I decided to go with" Elena explained

"Where is Jeremy?" asked Aléna interested by the non-presence of his brother

"Oh, he left early. I think it's something about how to build a birdhouse in a carpentry workshop," says Jenna but frowns by seeing the looks of his nieces , they are ill at ease "He lied, right? There is not?"

"No" said Alena by unplugging the hair straighteners

"Great , he had me as a beginner " says Jenna by turning to Aléna " Thanks in fact for hair "

"You're welcome "

"Do not worry , Jenna. When Aléna will find Jeremy , he will not even have time to open his mouth that he will be dead" said Elena

"I do not know if I'll kill him when I shall see him, but I may have an idea where it is right now " said Alena taking his bag " here we go , Elena "

" I arrive , good luck Jenna for the meeting " said Eléna

" Thanks "

* * *

Aléna closes his locker after putting his books whose she will not need today in his locker. She turns her head and jumps when she sees Bonnie in front of her with a smirk teasing.

"Damn, Bonnie stops doing that " says Alena , laying his hand on his heart "I believed I went having a heart attack"

"Sorry , Aléna but I had too wanna scare you " said Bonnie by laughing

"Hi" said Alena smiling and hugging Bonnie in her arms

"You okay?" Bonnie asked by releasing Aléna

"Yes and you ? "

"Yes, it is or Elena?" Bonnie asked

"With her prince charming" meets Aléna leaning on his locker

"Jealous ? "

"No, I'm not jealous of my sister. I'm Glad that somebody can give her to smile , as she makes at the moment" said Aléna by watching the couple Stefan and Elena

"Do not worry , you too your prince charming will arrive on his beautiful horse " said Bonnie gently stroking the arm of Aléna

"Yeah , he will arrive later " says Bonnie with a smile " but in the meantime , my dear single we have to go history "

"Oh my god, who created the history?"

"The history it's good but it is Mr. Tanner is stupid and it sucks"

* * *

Aléna leaves the room with Bonnie and Caroline, this one is shocked that Bonnie may be a "witch".

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Asked Caroline

"Caroline , comes back on Eath that is going to make one hour that you piss off Bonnie with this stupid question " said Aléna looking gaze her sister

"Technically, grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these chicks really cool Salem witch or something. Grams tried to explain it, but she was looped on alcoholic drinks so I'm a little deaf of ear. Families crazy, yes. witches? I do not think so, "explained Bonnie looking Aléna" you look who? "

"I am looking for my stupid sister"

"Yeah, well, do not hesitate to mention the name and number of the guy last night," said Caroline

"What guy?" asked Aléna interest

"A guy I met yesterday, it was super sexy. He had black hair with blue eyes beautiful "

"I do not know if I can see" said Bonnie

" Why you did not speak to him? " asked Aléna

"I was drunk " says Caroline " and says nothing nasty on me "

"I was not going say anything" said Aléna sighing

"Yeah, yeah I know you" said Caroline, Elena approach to them, "Here, Elena who arrives towards us "

"Look you here I've been looking to you" says Aléna to Eléna

"Why ? "

"I wanted to know if you had any news of Vicky?"

"She's better, she is just a little assomée due to morphine that doctors gives him to ease his pain " said Elena

"Good, then" said Alena

"In fact, I was talking to Grams, and she said that the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time he that is spends on Mystic Fall, there were many deaths. Much blood and carnage, he created a of paranormal activity "said Bonnie

"Bonnie, are you sure your grandmother does not drink the sly?" asks Caroline

"Any smoothly, Caroline " said Alena sarcastic

"You and Stefan talked all night? There been no first wet kiss or touch feely of any kind?" asked Caroline

"Nope, we did nothing " said Elena "you're like Aléna, as curious"

"Not even a handshake, I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Okay? You're supposed to share the coal" exclaimed Caroline

"Caroline, left there, it is his private life " said Aléna by defending his sister

" We just spoke hours "

"Ok, what's the block? Just jump his bones already! Ok, this is easy. Daughter loves boy, boy loves girl , sex"

"Caroline, we are not the all similar. We are not all of the bitches " says Aléna

"Very deep, but Caroline stops we stop talking about my love story"

"Where you going?" Bonnie asked Elena by her seeing rising from the table

"Caroline is right. It's easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking to me out of it instead of doing that I started the day by saying that I was going to do " said Elena in taking his bag and starting

"I'll her see, but just one thing Caroline calm you on your curiosity," says Alena, rising and taking his bag and running after Elena

"You is ok , Eléna ? "

"Yes, it's just boring that Caroline tries of to know everything about me," said Elena riding in the car followed by Aléna

"It's in his character, let's go, we must know how to do is spend meeting Jenna" says Aléna

"Before going home, you can go to the house of Stefan please?" Asked Elena

"Sure, but why do you have to go?"

"I have to ask him something"

* * *

Aléna parks his car in front of the great house of Stefan, she is impressed by the size. She gets out off from the car at the same time that Elena.

"I let you marry her " says Aléna

"Very funny, Aléna" Elena said with a smile and toquant at the door but no one came to open the door "Well, I think there is no one"

Aléna knocks on the door, but that one opens. Aléna turns his head towards Elena with a questioning look, her sister replied with a shrug. Aléna opens the door and enters the house, Elena follows her sister.

"Aléna we should go " said Elena

"Stefan?" calls Aléna

"Stefan ? Stefan ? " calls Eléna

They turn and gasp at the same time, Elena let out a little scream when a man with black hair and blue eyes appeared before them.

"I'm sorry to be entered with my sister " said Elena

"The door was ..." Alena said by turning to the door and frowns when she the sees closes "open"

"You must be Elena" Damon told Elena by watching , he turned his head toward Aléna "and you Aléna , his sister. I'm Damon , Stefan's brother"

"He did not say he had a brother " said Elena

"Well, Stefan is not one to boast. Please come. I'm sure Stefan will be there when a few seconds " explained Damon by taking them in the living room

"Wow. This is your living room?" asked Aléna impress in size, she turns her head toward Elena "I'm repeating myself, but you can marry with Stefan " she said in a whisper

"Stop" Elena whispered, giving a nudge in the ribs of Aléna , they do not see the smile on the face of Damon

"Dining room, lounge, Sotheby auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I can see why my brother was so impressed. It's time. For a moment, I never thought it would get a new girlfriend because the last "Damon said by making the girls jump who had forgotten him

"What you mean?" asked Aléna

"The last?" asked Elena curious now

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two have not had still the conversation some ex clumsy" said Damon

"You know that they did not have this conversation , why then you talk of Katherine ? " Aléna asked by trying not to him insult

"A moment to another, they will talk, now talk" said Damon "we all know how those relationships end "

"Maybe yours, but not those of others " said Aléna "but why do you say that every relationship is doomed to end?"

"I'm a fatalist " said Damon by smiling by waiting that Stefan arrives " hello , Stefan "

"Elena, Alena. I did not know you come " he said by staring at Damon

"I know that I should call you" Elena said by him looking

"Oh, do not be stupid. You are welcome at any time. Was not it, Stefan?" Damon asked looking fixedly Aléna "You know, I should go out the family photo albums or movies house. ... But I must warn you. It has not always been a spectator "

"Thank you for your visit, Elena and Aléna. Glad to have seen you " said Stefan

"Yeah, we should go," said Alena by taking Elena's arm "it was nice to have you meet Damon"

"Me too it was nice to have met you and also your sister, Elena" Damon said smiling at him

"Stefan? Stefan?" asked Elena

"Come, let's go Elena" Aléna said by pushing his sister towards the exit of the house

They get into the car , Aléna by starting the car.

* * *

"He's on the rebound and raging family issues" Elena explained to her aunt

They were all three sitting at the kitchen table, talking about the meets Damon and Stefan's reaction.

"Well, at least it is an ex-girlfriend. Wait until you date a guy with questions or problems mom cheating. Problems or amphetamines " says Jenna

"Jeremy? Where were you?" asked Aléna by getting up

"More stories stoner? Look, I understand Aléna, but you were so cool before " he said without looking Aléna and by leaving

"Oh, no ! no!" she said, grabbing an apple and launches in the head of Jérémy

"Does she launch an apple on the head of Jérémy ? " Eléna asked gob-smacked by the scene as their aunt

"I believe" replied she

"Why did you do that?" he asked , turning to her sister

"Listen a little ! Stops of mitch off the lesson. And there is not discussion. " she said

"Cool parental authority but you're just my sister " he said by leaving

"It irritates me that kid , I hope that he will not make stupid things tonight " she said to her aunt and her sister

"It's like if you said to a child not to touch the candy " says Eléna

"Aléna, let me settle this with your brother" said Jenna

"You are sure of?" asked Aléna

"Aléna, I am your guardian. That should be me that should berates Jeremy and not you" Jenna said , smiling at him

"I'm going to change" says Alena by getting up

"Oh my God , you're killing me with all the clothes you put in the laundry tub.I do not matter even any more how much of outfit you change per day " says Jenna

"About three times a day" says Elena

"How do you know?" asked Aléna

"When there is a party , you changes three times and when it is one-day normal you changes two times "

Aléna him pulls her tongue and go up to his room, she takes off her clothes she throws in the laundry tub. She opens her wardrobe, she dons skinny jeans with white flowers gray, she puts a T-shirt gray simple, she puts over her T-shirt , a jacket gray long sleeved and puts a pair of beige ballerinas.

She grabs a elastic to be made a bun and she makes-up slightly. She comes down to find her sister who was waiting.

"It's good, the princess is dressed?" she asked of mockingly

"Yes, thank you for asking" said Alena

"Come on, let's go. We should join Bonnie for distributing the night of the comet program"

"Why should we do this dirty work?" asked Alena rising in his car

"Because I proposed and seen that you will never leave your alone beloved sister , you will help him "

"Dirty little monster" said Alena by starting the car

"I know" Elena replied with a smile

* * *

"Bonnie" scream Elena

"Elena, do not scream next to my ear please"

"Sorry "

"Hey, girls. Hold take that" said Bonnie by passing the programs

"Let us be going to distribute its wonderful programs to spend a wonderful evening," said Alena sarcastic

"In the mood" Bonnie and Elena say

"And it takes us just ten minutes" says Bonnie "I love the night of the comet"

"Do you want a program?" asked Aléna to a passing , it does not "bugger"

"Aléna" rebuked Elena

"What, I asked him nicely, he might reply"

"He has not called?" Bonnie asked

"Or text, but I realized that we had never exchanged this stuff. We never exchanged SMS" said Elena

"This is an important step in any relationship" said Bonnie

"This is why you should never be in couple or you take a shot behind your back with by your boyfriend. Both remain celibate, as is often said it is better to be alone than bad accompany" says Aléna

"The timing is wrong, anyway" said Elena

"Why?" asked Aléna

"I'm not ready"

"I leave you" said Alena by giving the programs to Bonnie and leaves to join Matt "hey Matt"

"Hey, Al" he said, taking her in his arms "how's that go?"

"Fine and you?" she asked

"Fine "

"You would not have seen Jeremy?"

"No, sorry. Why did he do something stupid?"

"He lied to Jenna and has changed a lot since the death of my parents. I fear for him"

"It's normal, it has not yet done his grief. Give him some time, and you?"

"What about me?"

"You get to do your grief ? " he asks in scholar that Aléna is of the kind to hide its feelings

"A little, there are days when I'm in depression than other days, that goes and comes " she said smiling at him "Vicky gets better since his attack?"

"Yes, she is discharged from the hospital. There, she has to be in grill," he said looking behind her "we'll just join them"

They leave join Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan.

"You are" said Caroline giving candles "I had some candles"

"Hey" said Elena to Matt

"Hey" he answers , lighting his candle

"Thanks" she thanked by lighting the candle of Aléna

"You're welcome"

"Thank you, sis"

"You're welcome" said Elena by lighting the candle of Stefan

"Thank you" he answer , looking her into her eyes "is it possible to speak privately?"

"Sure, come"

"What happens in between?" asked Caroline

"Nothing, he knows just spend a little dispute between the two" said Bonnie

"Not really a fight, just that Stefan has not called Elena where send SMS" said Aléna

"Oh" said Caroline

"It looks like Elena is in the process of explaining something that Stefan does not like," said Matt thereby rotating the head of Aléna towards the couple

"You okay?" Aléna asked his sister

"Yes, I just put the record straight with him. It was not on the same line."

"Elena, you should not listen to what told us Damon yesterday."

"What is happening here?" asked Tyler arriving

"Nothing, it's not your lookout" says Aléna

"What ? " he said

"You know what, Tyler. Shut your fucking mouth because you are useless" she said wickedly

"Ok, ok calm down" said Bonnie by calming the former couple

"Hey, is that someone saw Vicky?" Asked Jeremy by arriving

"You is his harasser, you can tell us" said Tyler

"Fuck Tyler, shut up" says Aléna "Why do you seek, Jeremy?"

"I can not find her "

"She probably found someone else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you have been replaced" said Tyler

"What is the pill pusher?" asked Elena

"Ask him"

"You want to do this now? Seriously? I wonder what it ta find my sister" he said

"Oh, oh you avoid putting me in you history" said Alena "you make a affair with me now?"

"She will never get to you" said Tyler

"She already has. Again and again and again" answers Jérémy

"Yeah, that's it" said Tyler

"You slept with Vickie Donovan, I mean, Vickie Donovan slept with you?" Asked Caroline by laughing

"What?" Aléna asked by turning to his little brother

"There's no way" said Tyler

"And I do not even need to force her" said Jeremy

"What he is talking about, Todd?" asked Matt

"Nothing, guy, just ignore him, he is a punk" says Tyler

"Yes, and this is my brother, I believe my brother but not you. So you will soon stop Tyler" says Aléna

"You say that because he is your brother but I'm sure you think your brother is a punk" says Tyler

"You know what, how about you shut your mouths? And help me find my sister" said Matt

"He's right, we'll talk about it later" says Elena

"We will check behind" said Bonnie by leaving behind

"I'll check the square" says Matt by leaving on the square

"I'm coming with you" says Jeremy

"Oh, no, no. You come with me," said Alena grabbing Jeremy's arm and turns his head towards Elena "you, too, come with me"

"But I have not done anything" Elena protested

"I know, but we have to have have a little chat with our brother"

"It's your game , now, relationship?" asked Elena

"I'm not in a relationship" he said

"Look, I'm sick of the words of tough love, Jer. This is really a impact" says Elena

"Aléna, you and Jenna ... you three"

"We can stop if you wanted. We would send you to see a therapist where you will be forced speak or goes in rehab where you can sit in a group and to say to unknowns how you leave your life collapse . Or the last choice, either you talk to me, either Jenna or Elena "proposed Aléna

"I reject all your proposals" he said

"Shit, Jérémy you want to spend your life like that. Dated but one day you regrettas and you come not to say us that we were not there for you." says Alena , she sees Elena back to them after picking his phone "what happened?"

"Vicky was found, they are at the Mystic Grill." says Elena

"We have to go, but you Jeremy you get home." says Aléna

"You think he'll be okay?" Elena asked looking at his little brother leave

"Yes , just he should leave more time" says Aléna

"You says that every time, it looks like you're trying to reassure you." Elena note

"I do." said Alena by leaving to join his friends at the Grill when she arrives, she sees everyone

"She was where?" asked Aléna to Matta

"I do not know , it's Stefan who to find it" said Matt by watching Elena who looks Stefan

"I found him wandering in the street" says Stefan

"I'll go home, Elena you want me back home?"

"No, I'll stay." said Elena

* * *

Aléna sigh by closing the door, she takes off her shoes and puts his keys. She climbs the stairs by passing of the chamber Jeremy, she hears a noise which makes its raise eyebrows.

"Jer?" Aléna asked by entering the room

"It's me." Jenna said by looking in the dresser drawers of Jeremy

"You okay, Jenna?" asked Aléna, approaching her "what are you doing?"

"I became my worst nightmare's . The authority figure who must violate the privacy of a youth of fifteen years," says Jenna putting his hand to the bottom of the drawer "jackpot" she said, pulling a bag of drugs "I see he's got good hiding."

"This is what leads?" Aléna asked, frowning and by sitting on the bed

"Your ass-hat history teacher shamed me yesterday" Jenna said , by sitting on the bed

"You met Mr. Tanner. We are"

"He told me: discover the impossible, miss Sommers"I, thank you. As if I did not know I was screwing"

"Aunt Jenna, listen to me. You're not screwing" said Alena putting his hands on the hands of her aunt to reassure

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She does everything it looks so easy. You know, school, marriage, you have. I can not. I'll say or do something wrong, and that is going to worse, and it will be my fault. it's impossible. "Jenna said with tears in his eyes

"No, no. Do not listen to Mr. Tanner, Aunt Jenna. You're the best person for us can get through this, okay it is difficult to have three teenagers to educate one of which drug . but we are a family and families help each other and passes through all the obstacles that life can give us. You just scared, but there's me, Elena and Jeremy who can help you but not for Jérémy now. But we are here for you, Jenna, "says Aléna wiping a tear running down the cheek of Jenna" and it is normal that you're scared, overnight you're left with three teens to take care. Me too, I'm afraid because I had to get used to this new life, I found myself overnight without my parents. "

"Do not cry please" said Jenna by hugging Aléna

"I'm not crying but I just do not wanna see you sad"

"You should stop thinking about other but you Aléna"

"I can't "

"I know it's in your personality, but you should think more of you"

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Good night, Aunt Jenna. I love you do not forget it," said Alena her taking in his arms

"Me too"

Aléna puts him a kiss on her cheek and leaves the bedroom to Jeremy. She enters her room, she takes off her clothes and put on a tracksuit bottom and a black T-shirt. She sits down on her bed, she grabs the frame that sits on his nightstand. The photo shows her parents, she took this picture on his birthday and Elena of their sixteen.

"I miss you, Mom and Dad" said Aléna "I hope you're proud of us"

Aléna quickly wipes which flowed on his cheeks and she turns off the light and lay down in his bed to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay but between my lessons and exams I prepare, I had trouble managing. Again, sorry for this big delay, but I am going to try to update more often.**


End file.
